Halloween Phinbella Stories
by Dallimater
Summary: Just one-shots including monsters and Phinbella! Hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**So guys I hope you enjoy these little Phinbella stories!**

**Phineas and Isabella belong to Dan and Jeff**

* * *

_Ghostly Love_

8 year-old Phineas Flynn ate his dinner quickly, so excited about something that he almost swallowed his fork.

Ferb stared at his brother curiously, taking a bite of his own food.

"Phineas, slow down or you'll choke." Linda Flynn-Fletcher scolded her son. "What's gotten you so excited?"

Phineas looked to his mother with his big ocean blue eyes. "Today is Halloween, Isabella's favorite holiday! And I plan to give her something special!"

"Isabella? You mean your imaginary friend?"

Phineas' smiled faltered a bit. "Mommy, she isn't imaginary, she is just a ghost."

Candace huffed. "If she is a ghost, why can't I see her?"

Phineas shrugged. "Because you don't believe."

The girl rolled her eyes as Linda looked down at the redhead. "Why don't you and Ferb go play with Isabella then."

Phineas nodded and set his fork down, motioning for his stepbrother to follow.

When the two got outside, Phineas turned to Ferb.

"I know you can't see Isabella, so you can go play."

Ferb smiled gratefully and nodded, walking to the garage.

"He's gone." Phineas whispered.

A small fog floated toward the redhead, and quickly turned into a 8 year-old girl wearing an old, burned nightgown and a tattered bow atop her head.

"Hi Phineas." She said sweetly, a slight echo to her voice. "Wha'cha doin?"

Phineas smiled put his hands behind his back.

"About to give my favorite girl a special something on her favorite holiday."

If Isabella were human, she would be blushing. "Aww Phineas that's so sweet! I have a surprise too."

"Well, me first."

The ghost girl giggled and they both sat under the tree.

"Go ahead." Isabella urged.

Phineas pulled out a sparkling necklace behind his back.

Beautiful silver/greenish/bluish rocks were weaved onto a thin string that was barley visible.

Isabella gasped in surprise. "Phineas, its beautiful! But I can't wear human jewelry remember?"

Phineas' smile grew wider. "I know, that's why the stones are made out of Ghost Rock me and Ferb created."

"Ghost Rock?"

The boy nodded and put the necklace around the ghosts neck, and it stayed put.

"Ghost rock will allow humans and ghosts to touch it!"

"Phineas! That's amazing! Thank you so much!"

Phineas blushed slightly. "Your welcome. Now what's the surprise you have?"

"Oh right. I found out how to become human!"

Phineas' eyes widened. "Really?!"

Isabella nodded happily, but then her face fell. "But the only problem is, when I become human, I won't be able to remember anything."

"W-what?"

"I won't remember a thing… which means-"

"We would have to start all over." Phineas finished sadly.

Isabella nodded solemnly. "But hey, on the bright side, we will be able to be together."

Phineas smiled once again. "That is an upside."

"So, should I do it?"

"Phineas thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Definitely."

Isabella squealed in glee. "I'll see you in a little Phineas, but this time, I'll be human!"

The young inventor smiled at her enthusiasm. "Just try to remember Isabella, I love you."

"I love you too Phineas."

_1 Week Later_

Phineas was starting to get worried, he hadn't seen Isabella in what seemed like forever, and he was having doubts.

Suddenly his mom came out to the backyard. "Phineas, how about you come welcome the new neighbors with me."

Phineas tilted his head curiously. "Neighbors?"

Linda nodded. "I heard they have a daughter about your age."

Phineas' eyes lit up. "I'm coming!"

They walked across the street to meet up with the mother and daughter.

While Linda talked to the woman, Phineas went over to the girl who was playing with her dog.

"Hi." Phineas said.

The girl jumped and looked up at the redhead.

Phineas gasped, the girl looked just like Isabella.

Her hair was midnight black, her eyes were like sparkling blue orbs, and she wore that signature bow on her head.

"Hi." She responded, smiling that familiar smile.

"I'm Phineas."

"I'm Isabella."

_This is she!_ Phineas thought. _This is my Isabella!_

"Nice to meet you." She said, shaking Phineas' hands.

"Nice to meet you too."

Phineas looked down at the girls neck, and sure enough, she was wearing the Ghost Rock necklace he gave her.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked.

"Oh this? Well I got it…" She paused, and had a clueless look on her face. "You know I don't remember."

"Oh well, its pretty."

"Yah, whoever gave it to me have amazing taste."

Phineas smiled at that.

"So you wanna play in my backyard?" Isabella asked. "We have a pool!"

"Sure!" Phineas exclaimed, and the two walked towards the yard, with Isabella's dog not far behind.

"You know, it feels like I've met you before." Isabella said.

Phineas smiled widely and just shrugged. "Maybe you have."


	2. Chapter 2

_She Wolf_

Isabella gasped as Phineas presented a beautiful bracelet with a crystal shaped silver charm.

"Phineas! Its gorgeous!" Isabella exclaimed, hugging the blushing teenager.

"You think so?"

"Of course! Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Anything for you."

It was Isabella's turn to blush.

Tonight was the best night ever.

_The next day_.

Isabella walked down the hall to meet up with Phineas for lunch, when she saw him and another girl she never saw- holding hands.

Before she could run away Phineas spotted her and called her over.

"Hey Isabella! This is Mona, my new girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend?" Isabella stuttered.

Phineas nodded and Mona smiled.

Wow, she had sharp canines, and her eyes were an odd shade of yellow.

"Hi." Mona said with a too smooth voice.

All Isabella did was wave, because today was officially the worst day of her life.

"Hey Izzy, you ok?" Phineas asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine." Isabella said sadly.

Mona furrowed her brows at Phineas and gave Isabella a death glare.

Isabella got chills so she walked away without a good-bye.

"Isabella?" Phineas called out, but she had disappeared in the crowd.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Phineas muttered, and Mona just shrugged, tugging Phineas towards the lunchroom.

_Late at night._

Isabella let the tears run down her face as she walked down the sidewalk.

She had sneaked out of the house while her mom was asleep to have some time to think.

How could Phineas do something so cruel? He had given her a gift, showing signs that he was interested in Isabella, then the next day got a girlfriend and acted oblivious again!

She had arrived at her house, but on the other side of the street, right in front of the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

She looked at the window leading to the duo's room and sighed.

Suddenly she heard some growling and looked up.

Isabella turned around and then something tackled her, pinning the girl to the ground.

She screamed as she came face-to-face with a wereeolf.

It smiled evilly, bearing its sharp teeth as joy jumped through its all too familiar yellow eyes.

Isabella gasped. "Mona?!"

It chuckled. "Yes." It said in a husky voice. "Surprised?"

Isabella nodded her head slightly. "What do you want?"

"I see that you care for Phineas, and deep down inside, he likes you back."

"Really?"

Mona growled. "That's not the point! The point is I can't have you stand in the way of me in Phineas, so what better way to get rid of you then to kill you?"

Isabella whimpered as Mona laughed maniacally.

Suddenly she remembered her silver bracelet Phineas had given her, with its sharp charm…

All she needed was a distraction so Mona will loosen her grip on the girl.

"Isabella?!" Came a voice.

Mona and Isabella looked towards the Flynn-Fletcher house to see Phineas in his pajamas and his eyebrows raised in surprise.'

He recognized the werewolf's eyes and gasped.

"Mona?!"

Mona smiled. "Hi Phineas."

As the two continued talking, Isabella took the chance and escaped from Mona's grasp.

Mona looked up in surprise as Isabella's silver charm struck the werewolf's heart.

Mona howled in pain and fell to the ground, motionless.

"Isabella!" Phineas called out and ran to her.

Isabella melted into his embrace.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever witnessed." Phineas muttered.

"Tell me about it." Isabella replied.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I broke your heart."

Isabella looked up at him. "How did you know?"

Since last night I knew you loved me, and I love you back, but the next day Mona came and put me in this weird love trance."

"Phineas it doesn't matter." Isabella said quickly, shaking her head. "Besides, you saved me."

"I did?"

"You gave me this bracelet." Isabella held up the bloody charm and smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

With that they shared their first kiss under the full moon.

What a magical moment.

* * *

**Based on the song 'She Wolf' By David Guetta **


	3. Chapter 3

_Vampire Couple._

Phineas walked along the park like he normally did every night around midnight.

He looked around, seeing if there was a rabbit or a squirrel around.

Why would he be looking for those? Well, that's because he is a vampire.

His normal blue eyes were now deep blood red and sharp fangs hung from his mouth.

"Wha'cha doin?" He heard from behind.

The 16 year-old turned around to see Isabella's crimson eyes staring into his.

She was currently upside down, her legs clinging onto the tree above her.

"Hanging out with my vampire girlfriend apparently." He said with a wry smile. "And also trying to find something to eat."

Isabella giggled and gracefully fell from the tree.

"I can help, I've already eaten."

Phineas could tell, since there was some blood still clinging to her fangs.

"Sweet. Come on."

The couple walked together and Phineas was wondering how he could have such an amazing girlfriend AND have her be a vampire.

Well, it wasn't easy.

_Flashback._

_13 year-old Phineas looked into Isabella's tearful eyes._

_"What do you mean we can't be together?" Isabella asked shakily._

_"Isabella, It's not you, its me."_

_"Oh don't give me that!"_

_"But Isabella I'm serious! It would never work out since I'm a-" Phineas quickly covered his mouth._

_"You're a what?"_

_"Its not important."_

_"Phineas, it is important if it's the reason we can't be together!"_

_The redhead sighed and looked at the sunset that was almost set and his true form will be able to come out._

_"You'll know why in 3 seconds."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The sun set fully and Phineas could feel his vampire side show itself._

_His eyes grew blood red and fangs grew out of his canines._

_Isabella gasped._

_"Phineas?! You're a…"_

_"A vampire." He finished._

_Isabella's eyes widened. "So does that mean you'll suck my blood?"_

_Phineas chuckled. "No, I've learned to control myself."_

_"Well then, how can this keep us apart?"_

_"Isabella, I'm immortal, you however-"_

_"Oh right."_

_Phineas sighed. "I do love you Isabella, but it wouldn't work out."_

_"I understand Phineas…"_

_There was a silence between them until Isabella spoke up again._

_"You know you can change me into a vampire."_

_Phineas started at her in shock. "But Isabella! That would mean biting you!"_

_"I know."_

_"But Isabella-"_

_"Please Phineas, I want to be with you, don't you want to be with me?"_

_"Of course, more then anything."_

_"Then bite me!"_

_Phineas cringed. "You sure?"_

_"Yes." Isabella looked confident, but there was a hint of fear in her eyes._

_"Positive?"_

_"Yes Phineas."_

_With that, Phineas grabbed Isabella's hands and pulled her close, earning a squeak from the girl._

_Phineas leaned in slowly, Giving Isabella time to change her mind._

_But she didn't._

_End of flashback_

Isabella realized Phineas was looking at her, so she raised her brow.

"What?"

"I was just remembering the time when we became a vampire couple."

"Ah yes, that was the best day of my life." Isabella said with a smile.

"Mine too." Phineas replied.

They shared a loving kiss.

"You know, this vampire couple thing seems familiar."

Phineas smiled. "Well its been done before."

"It has?"

"Twilight."

"Oh yes."

"But our romance is better."

Isabella smiled sweetly. "You got that right."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed these one-shots! :3**

**Happy Halloween and REVEIW!**


End file.
